narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanaka Clan
COPIEDThe Tanaka Clan (たなか族, Tanaka Ichizoku) was one of the prominent clans within the Land of Lighting (雷の国, ''Kaminari no Kuni?) before events led the family to relocate to various locations across the continent. It was later that they finally chose to settle in the village of Sunagakure. It is documented that they are distant relatives with the '''Uzumaki Clan', though this blood tie has begun to wane over the various generations. However, despite this recessive blood tie, small numbers of the Tanaka clan have been notably born with distinct Uzumaki genetics. The clan's kanji is written with the symbols "田中", which literally translates to "Middle Ricefield". Background The Tanaka originated from the Land of Lighting around the same time the hidden shinobi village of Kumogakure was founded. Being a peaceful clan, the Tanaka began their humble beginnings as farmers and agriculturists whose services quickly became the Land of Lighting's main source of steady food supply. Hence their chosen kanji being representative of their professions. However, soon after the Land of Lighting ''had become established as one of the continent's Five Great Shinobi Countries, it was discovered that the Tanaka Clan was a distant relative to the Uzumaki. In Kumo's effort to find suitable hosts for bijuu, the Tanaka were asked to offer themselves as '''Jinchuriki' in order to utilize this thin strain of Uzumaki genetics they had in them. Being a clan of peace and not war however, the Tanaka politely declined these offers not wanting to turn their members into military weapons. When it was realized that Kumogakure's future intentions were to become a military powerhouse, the clan requested to relocate to a more peaceful setting after finding a suitable substitution for their role as the Land of Lighting's suppliers. Despite the relocation, the Tanaka are still in good terms with Kumogakure. At first the family found humble lands known for their rice patties and chose this to be their new home. However it was soon after that the area became known as Otogakure, and the Tanaka chose to relocate yet again due to the circumstance of the warring villages. It was later that they finally found themselves living in the village of Sunagakure, the most peaceful of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. There they reside to modern day supplying the greatful 'Land of Wind '(風の国, Kaze no Kuni?) with their farms and developments as they once did for the Land of Lighting. Abilities Possibly gained from their Uzumaki lineage, decendents of the Tanaka Clan are naturally born with a startling amount of powerful life force as well as increadible durability. Members have the potential to be born with the trait nicknamed Strongest Shield (最強の盾, Saikyō no Tate), though by even Tanaka standards, such trait is incredibily rare. They are recognized to be very gifted with utilizing both Fūinjutsu and Ninjutsu, and are born with the potential to perform Uzumaki abilities such as chakra chains. The very powerful hidden Hutus of the clan is the ability to teleport in and out of a limbo-like shadow realm, and appear in any shadow using a dojutsu known as the "kagegan". Power can be drawn into ones chakra from this realm and be manipulated into different ninjutsu. However, these skills have mostly been kept to civilian developments such as construction working and agriculture. Seeing a Tanaka take up the shinobi profession is not very common as they are a peaceful clan. Category:Clans